1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch balls for use with trailer hitches and, more specifically to hitch balls having lock assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
What are known as ball type hitches are now commonly used for the towing of various types of vehicles, trailers and the like (collectively "vehicle"). Such ball type hitches are usually mounted onto the rear of a towing vehicle via a plate. A mating socket type device is then mounted onto the front of the towed vehicle. When it is desired to tow the vehicle, the socket device is received onto the ball hitch.
The ball hitch usually includes a bolt onto which is coupled a spherical ball member. The bolt extends through a hole in the plate and is secured onto the plate by a nut.
However, the conventional ball hitches can be easily removed from the towing vehicle, and this is not desirable. In view of this, various ball hitches have been developed that are capable of being locked in order to deter or attempt to prevent removal. Unfortunately, even the prior art lockable ball type hitches can be removed by cutting the locks in some manner.
It is thus desirable to have a ball type hitch that is difficult to remove in any manner.
It is also desirable to have a ball type hitch that is lockable.